Fleur d'hortensia
by xianpi
Summary: Hebi se prépare pour l'examen de chûnin, qui arrive à grand pas. Elle veut faire honneur à son clan, mais d'un autre côté elle ne veut pas avancer dans la hiérarchie ninja, afin de ne pas avoir à tuer des gens.


Hebi regardait l'eau couler le long de sa fenêtre quand une créature brune traversa l'herbe de son jardin puis alla se glisser sous les hortensia. Elle se précipita dehors malgré le mauvais temps.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les feuilles et faisait tanguer les branches des bonzaïs. En s'enfonçant peut à peut dans la végétation elle découvrit l'objet de sa recherche. A ses pieds gisait un serpent, à demi mort.

Elle le pris au creux de ses mains tout en rentrant dans sa chambre.

« ici tu seras mieux.»

Au même moment une femme fit coulisser un panneau de sa chambre. Elle avait un visage dur, et ses yeux de couleurs onyx semblaient ternis par la fatigue.

-Hebi. Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais déjà être à l'académie ! Qu'est ce-

La fillette sursauta, et par instinct serra le serpent contre son corps frêle, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, ma tante ! Je vous-en pris, ne lui faites pas du mal ! Il est blessé !

La femme qui frôlait la quarantaine avait le visage déformé par la haine. Elle hurlait à ce que quelqu'un vienne se débarrasser de cette chose. La gamine en profita pour se relever d'un bond, et se dirigea vers le portillon de son jardin. Le bruits de ses pieds nues raisonnait contre les dalles de pierres qui ornaient impeccablement le sol. Hélas, ils ne pouvaient pas masquer le bruit que faisait les quelques serviteurs qui la poursuivait. Elle continuait sa course, vers la forêt, sans jamais jeter un regard derrière elle. Car elle pensait que si elle prenait une fraction de seconde pour se retourner. Tout sera fichu pour elle. La pluie n'aidait pas l'affaire, et rendait la progression dans les sous-bois beaucoup plus ardue. La boue avait faillit de nombreuse fois, faire chuter nôtre protectrice des animaux. Soudain elle sauta sur un rocher, pour prendre un peu plus de hauteur afin d'atteindre la branche d'un pin. Mais elle glissa, et tomba dans le lac en contre-bas. Durant sa chute, le serpent en profita pour la mordre et s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les abîmes. Alors qu'elle perdait conscience, elle sentit quelque chose la happer hors de l'eau. C'était un ninja. Finalement ils avaient réussi à la rattraper.

* * *

Quand Hebi ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était pas chez-elle. Tout était trop blanc, trop épuré, et une odeur d'éther régnait dans la pièce. L'hôpital. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'y était pas aller. Sa famille préférait faire appel à des médecins nomades, d'excellente réputation, plutôt d'enrichir les medic-nin soit-disant incapables de l'hôpital de Konoha. Alors elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas sa famille qui l'avait retrouvé.

La porte de sa chambre, s'ouvrit et dévoila deux jeunes garçons de son age. Deux jumeaux aux regards de glaces, et aux cheveux blonds cendrés. L'un était plus grand et avait des yeux plus foncés que l'autre, semblait visiblement plus sage. Tandis que le plus petit, trépignait sur place, par manque d'action.

-Hotaru ? Tora ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes une équipe non ? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser crever comme un chien dans ton coin peut-être ? Remarque, on aurait p'têtre du faire ça ! Ça nous aurait fait des vacances...

La fillette écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hotaru venait indirectement parlant, de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait. Notifiant cela, sont frère pouffa discrètement.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Rien, rien. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mauvais pour toi de trop réfléchir. J'aime bien ton côté spontané frérot !

Le plus jeune allait répliquer quelque chose quand il remarqua que sa coéquipière était accroupie le visage coller contre son draps en signe de repentance.

-Désolée de vous avoir inquiétée... Et je vous remercie de m'avoir sortie de l'eau. Sans vous je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Tora croisa les bras et s'adossa contre un mur. Pendant que son cadet pris un tabouret pour se mettre à côté de la fillette. Pendant une fraction de seconde le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

-On ne t'as pas sortit de l'eau. On ta seulement retrouvée à l'entré du quartier de notre clan. A demi-morte. Fit les deux frère dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-C'est...pourtant quelqu'un m'a sortie de ce lac, j'en ai le vague souvenir. Il aurait été impossible dans mon état de pouvoir retournée à la surface.

L'aîné leva un sourcil avant de continuer.

-Un lac ? Mais que s'est-il s'est passé au juste ?

-Je me suis fais mordre par un serpent en voulant le sauver d'une mort certaine. Mais pendant que je chutait, celui-ci m'a mordu avant de s'enfuir. Je suis certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un venin mortel.

Hotaru attrapa une pomme qui traînait sur la table de chevet, la lança en l'air avant de la rattraper et de croquer dedans.

-Pourtant tu es encore en vie. La personne qui a du te repêcher, devait être un expert des poisons, et devait se balader avec une quantité folle d'antidote sur lui. Le genre de mec, qui se trimbale toute une pharmacie dans ses poches. T'vois l'genre ? J'imagine que si il ne t'a pas ramener à l'hôpital c'est qu'il devait cacher quelque chose. Un nukenin peut être ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il t'a refourgué dans nos pattes.

Hebi mordilla ses lèvres. Pourquoi un nukenin irait la sauver ? Il n'y aucun intérêt à sauver une jeune fille de 12 ans quand on est recherché par tout les pays. D'autant plus qu'il aurait pu la kidnapper pour avoir une rançon. Ce n'était donc pas une hypothèse très valide.

-Frérot tu oublies un détail.

-Ah ouais lequel ?

-Il savait exactement ou déposer Hebi. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il l'observait depuis un moment pour connaître ses habitudes et ses fréquentations. Donc, notre personne sait très bien que nous sommes tous dans la même team. Cela dit,je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas déposée chez toi ?

-Putain, mais c'est une enflure ! Il ose te mater alors que je- !'Fin, je veux dire par la qu'y a un mec qui te suit H24, qui te regarde dormir, qui-Ah ! L'enfoiré !

Tora et Hebi écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Oui vu comme ça, c'était véritablement dégueulasse.

L'aîné coupa la parole à son frère.

-Hebi, tout ce passe bien dans ta famille ? T'es sur que tu ne caches pas quelques chose ? Si il ne t'a pas déposé chez toi, c'est peut être parce que toi, tu ne voulais plus y retourner.

La fillette se figea sous le regard glacial de ses deux coéquipiers. De victime elle était devenue suspect, en une poignée de secondes.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? J'aime ma famille ! Et il ne me font aucun mal !

Les deux eurent un sourire satisfait. Dès fois elle, détestait qu'ils soient aussi synchro.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi porte tu des bandages sur tes jambes et sur tes bras ? Si ce n'est pour cacher des bleus ? D'ailleurs ,jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, tu as toujours refusé qu'on y touche !

-Lee aussi en porte, et pourtant, personne ne lui a fait la moindre remarque ! C'est fou ça !

Hotaru posa sa main sur la cheville de sa coéquipière, tout en tirant un peu sur le bout de tissus qui était enroulé autour de sa peau.

-Dans ce cas, je vais enlever celui-la, comme ça on aura le cœur net !

-MAIS NE ME TOUCHE PAS ABRUTI ! JE DETESTE ETRE TOUCHER !

Au même moment la porte s'entrouvrit laissant un couple apparaître. Ils avaient tout les deux la même couleur de cheveux, qui s'apparentait à du bleu nuit. Signe distinctif du clan Ajisai. Et étaient extrêmement bien vêtue. Dans des tenues traditionnel, arborant le blason familiale. Une fleur d'hortensia bleu. Hotaru fit un bond, et retira sa main de la cheville de la jeune fille. Avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant les deux adultes. Tora faisait exactement la même chose, et n'osait pas relever la tête.

-Hebi, nous somme venus te chercher. Il serait intolérable que tu restes plus longtemps dans un établissement publique. Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'habiller convenablement, tu ne vas pas rester dans ce bout de tissu, ce serait trop dégradant pour le clan .

Un silence digne d'une morgue se rependit dans la pièce. La femme laissa passer une adolescente aux cheveux châtains, vêtue d'un tablier par dessus un kimono de couleur uni. Elle portait un paquet contenant un kimono blanc avec des fleurs de cerisiers, d'excellente manufacture qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Elle s'inclina poliment devant la fillette. Le couple sorti de la chambre en faisant comprendre aux deux jumeaux de faire de même. Laissant l'adolescente habiller la fillette. Avant de partir toute les deux, l'aînée brisa le silence qu'y s'était installé depuis l'arrivé du clan Ajisai.

-Hebi-sama, je suis heureuse que vous soyez toujours vivante.

La gamine lui lança un regard froid, tout en réajustant sa coiffure.

-Eh bien, tu dois être la seule.

* * *

Une fois rentrée dans le domaine du clan Ajisai, notre jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre, dangereusement suivit par une armée de serviteurs près à répondre a ses moindres envies. Au plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle connaissait tout les bruits de pas de la maison, mais celle ci n'appartenait à personne.

Alors elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Hotaru sur son stalker. Son cœur battait la chamade, au fur et à mesure que le son du planché qui craque se rapprochait elle s'enfonçait un peu plus sous la couette de son futon. Elle souleva légèrement celle-ci, afin de jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passait. Le panneau coulissant de sa chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement. Elle aperçut quelque chose, un être humain sans doute avec un masque d'oiseau. C'était un Anbu. La gamine soupira de soulagement, ce n'était que ça. Puis d'autre pas se firent entendre.

-Alors Merle ?

-Elle dors.

-C'est bien, laissons-la dormir.

-Quand bien même...On devrait peut être la réveiller ?

-Non, elle le saura bien assez tôt à l'aube. Mieux vaux laisser les enfants dormir à points fermer. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. L'innocence est une chose qui se perd vite en ces temps obscures.

-Demain, elle l'aura déjà perdu.

-Bon, on est pas la pour papoter, au travail, on doit tout nettoyer.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Pourquoi deux Anbu était dans le domaine ? Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre d'Hebi. Un des deux ninjas d'élite venait de lancer une boule de somnifère. Alors au fur et à mesure que le gaz remplissait la pièce, la fillette sombrait dans un autre monde. Celui des songes.


End file.
